1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to a system and method for automatically discovering topical structures of databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large enterprise typically has a huge number of databases that are increasingly complex. For example, the database for a single SAP installation might now contain hundreds or even thousands of tables, storing several terabytes of data. To make things worse, the documentation and metadata for these enterprise databases are often scattered throughout the IT departments of an enterprise they are incomplete, inaccurate, or simply missing. In fact, recent study indicates that up to 70% of a data architect's time is actually spent on discovering the metadata of databases. Thus, the scale of the databases along with the prevalent lack of documentation, make it a daunting task for data architects and application developers to understand the databases and incur significant cost in integrating the databases.